


Watching their own show

by ArtemisMT



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M, Love Triangles resolved, future kids
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-01
Updated: 2016-07-15
Packaged: 2018-06-05 15:42:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 16,632
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6711175
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArtemisMT/pseuds/ArtemisMT
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What happens when the Miraculous Ladybug characters watch their own show ? Who kidnapped them? Will they find out ?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Marinette's POV :

" Marinette wake up we're going to be late for school again!" Tikki my kwami said to me. " Ok okay I'm going to going" I said while wearing my clothes and putting my hair into pig tails like usual. Then I ran downstairs to the bakery grabbed my lunch and ran out the door with my school bag and purse with Tikki in it.

The bell rang seconds after i had just as I entered the school grounds. I was out of breathe I peeked into the classroom to see if my teacher was there yet, she was what I'm I going to do now I have to make up an excuse. I sighed , sneaking in and slid into my seat next to Alya. I sighed in relief when the teacher didn't notice me.

" Seriously girl, late again ? You are so lucky the teacher didn't notice you sneaking in" Alya nudged me knowing that I normally came in late and I rolled my eyes at causing her to giggle. I turned my head and looked at Adrien's seat it seems he was not here yet. Just as our teacher got to Adrien's name he came barreling through the door.

" Sorry miss ... had a photoshoot that ran late " he said as he sat at his sit. He and Nino did a fist bump, then he turned around and looked at us " Good morning Alya, morning Marinette". " G-good mmorning Adrien!" I exclaimed, with a nervous look plastered on my face. My nervousness rose, 'darn it he must think I am a complete weirdo'. He rose his brow and just shrugged it off. 

" He must think I am a COMPLETE WEIRDO " I whisper-shouted to Alya." No he is not the type and it was not that bad at least you didn't hide under the table or behind me this time" said Alya. " That only happened twice and you are so wrong I bet he thinks I am crazy" I said. 

" Marinette and Alya is there something that you would like to share with the class." shouted Ms. Bustier. Alya and I shook our heads. " I thought so" she said.

" Well class we have three new students that will be joining our class today, but it seems that they have not arrived yet" just as she said that a girl with blonde hair like Adrien and blue eyes like mine burst through the door shouting "这是你的错你白痴.你使我们迟到了." [This is all your fault you idiots. You made us late] as two boys followed her in one that look younger than the other two with Adrien's blonde and green eyes, and the other had my midnight blue hair and Adrien's eyes. then she turned to the teacher and said "很抱歉我们是迟了错过 sorry I mean sorry we are late miss my brother caused us to be late" then she shot a glare to her brothers.

" You are excused please introduce yourselves to the class " said Ms. Bustier. " Well hi, my name is Emma". The girl named Emma had her hair in a messy bun and she was wearing a white tank top, a red skirt with black polka dots and a red leather jacket with black combat boots. She looked like a punk. She pointed to the blonde " this is my younger brother Hugo " he was wearing black shorts, a orange jacket with what looked like fox ears on his hood. Then pointed to the midnight blue haired boy " and this is my twin Louis " he almost looked like the girl but with opposite colours and was wearing shorts.

 

" Emma, Louis and Hugo ... wow, what nice names. " I whispered to Alya. " That's because their your dream names for your children with Adrien " Alya giggled. I looked at her and rolled my eyes. But now that I think about it, it was really a strange coincidence that, those were their names.

Emma's POV : 

I turned to my brother I started shouting at them in Chinese " 你看到你们两个在做什么，我们几乎没能在时间。我们会想念我们向他们展示的机会. " [You see what you two did, we nearly didn't make it in time. We would have miss our chance to show them.]. " 嗯...抱歉毁了你的愚蠢计划 " replied Louis [ Well sorry ... for ruining your stupid plans]. "不时髦我弟弟" I said [Don't sassy me younger brother]." 你是老的像五分钟所以什么过 " he said [You are older by like five minutes so what ever]. I told him " 无论不在乎，我们只是带他们去的地方 " [whatever don't care, let's just take them to the place]

Adrien's POV :

I looked at the new kids in wonder I bet that they think that no one can understand them but I could. I spoke up what plan and what place are you talking about I asked . They looked mortified that I could understand them then they looked like it was understand.

Marinette's POV :

I looked at Adrien shocked when he asked them such a strange question. Emma looked confused then she spoke. " Oh well it look like we can continue with our plan, shall we brothers. 

And then she snapped her fingers and it went dark.


	2. Stormy Weather

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We begin.

Everyone was freaking out and screaming.

"Where in the world are we".

"Hey, what the heck?"

"Help, save me Adrikins!!!!"

Marinette and Adrien were both terrified as well, but were not freaking out and screaming like the rest of their class. The class was in a room like a theatre but smaller, at the bottom it had at table of various snacks and drinks on it. It was like only Marinette and Adrien were the only ones that were not acting out because the rest of their class were screaming and pleading to get out of there.

** Marinette's POV: **

Then I heard a loud voice that caught my attention."Is this thing on ?, questioned a voice that sounded alot like the new girl's voice, Emma. "I am pretty sure it is on Em, I think we may have freaked them out alot." Said the boy named Louis. Freaking us out was an understatement, my class was acting like a bunch of caged animals." I seriously important question, who the heck are you people and why in the whole wide freaking world did you kidnap us!" screamed Alya."Ya what she said" shouted Nino as well. " Calm down people we are getting there!" said Hugo. " Woah Woah Woah, who are you telling to keep calm you are the people that kidnapped us" shouted Alya. " She is right, what the heck!" shouted Nino too.   
" Okay fine here is our explanation , see we are not from this dimension, okay well we are but in the future" said Louis. I was really shocked by their answer. " We teleported you here into the future so that we could show you this incredible show named 'Miraculous Ladybug'." Said Emma. "It is a show all about the lives of Ladybug and Chat Noir. Oh and they are in this with us right now, can not wait to see your faves when you realise how dumb you were being with your stupid love square" said Hugo while looking at me. Did they know ? " Plus we also know who you are if it was not obvious enough " Finished Louis. Then Emma said," Questions will be answered after the first episode. We are going to sit in the front until the end."  
"OMGGGG! girl can you believe we are about to find out Ladybug and Chat Noir identies". Ya great I muttered then I noticed that Adrien looked like he had just seen a ghost, I understand why I would look like that but not him. I stiffened when I found out they were going to show our identities. oh no Alya is going to hate me and what would Adrien think?

** ADRIEN'S POV : **

Oh no, Oh no I'm screwed in major trouble. What are people going to think ' the son of a big fashion designer the hero of paris' but the only good thing coming out of this is I get to know my lady's identity.

**Emma's POV :**

" Okay people let's get this show on the road". Then I started the show.

**Nobody's POV:**

  
**Scene: Opens showing the skyline zooming in on the KIDZ+ studio. Mireille and Aurore getting out of a limo.**

"This is the stormy weather attack right!" Alya said with excitement

**Alec: Welcome to the finals of our KIDZ+ competition! When today, one lucky winner will be announced as our brand new KIDZ+ weather girl!**

_(Crowd chanting Mireille's and Aurore's names)_

**Aurore Beauréal: Hi!**

**Mireille Caquet:** _(giggles)_

**Alec: We started off with 5000 contestants. But with the help of our audience at home, we whittled our talent down to just these two amazing young ladies! So, let's welcome our fantastic finalists. To my right, Aurore Beauréal, and to my left, Mireille Caquet! Who will be the lucky winner? Vote now! Text 1 for Aurore and 2 for Mireille. And remember, standard text message grades apply.**

" I would make a much better weather girl than both those girls" said Chloe. Most of the class rolled their eyes the rest just ignored her.

**Scene: Dupain-Cheng House. Marinette is chasing Manon.**

**Marinette Dupain-Cheng: Come on, Manon, give that back!**

**Manon: But I wanna be a fashion designer too!**

_(Marinette falls on the sofa)_

Her classmates laugh, they never get to see this side of Marinette in class.  
Then Chloe started " Ugghh, why are we watching boring Maritrash's life, I thought we were meant to be watching Ladybug and Chat Noir 's lives ". Chloe doesn't know how right she is, thought Marinette.

**Marinette: Manon, please, it's not finished! You're gonna ruin it!**

"It looks already ruined" Chloe snorted and laughed as Sabrina followed her.

**Manon:** _(giggles)_

"She's so cute!" Rose giggled as she looked at Manon". "Sure she is ... only on the outside" said Marinette.

**Marinette: Huh?** _(crashes with the table)_ **Ah! Nnnngh...**

**Marinette: Hmmm... Huh? Ah!** _(giggles) (sneaks to the curtain)._ **But doesn't find Manon there, then turns around.**

**Manon: I'm gonna vote for Mireille, she's the best!**

**Marinette: Hey, my phone!**

**Manon:** _(grabs Marinette's hat)_

**Marinette: Ughhh... Why did I agree to do this again...?**

_(Tikki appears)_

_Gasps could be heard all around the thearter_

"W-w-what is that girl" said Alya  
"Eewa it is a huge flying bug" screeched Chloe.  
" ..... so cool"

" Aww it is so cute!!"

" keep quiet everyone so that we can actually watch the show

Adrien was shocked, ' it couldn't be' he thought.

**Marinette: Stay low, Tikki!**

**Tikki: Don't worry. You know what? If you can handle Manon for a day, any villain here on out will be a piece of cake**.

"Why would Marinette fight supervillains" said Max

_(Doorbell rings, Tikki hides)._ **Walks to door opens it and finds Alya standing outside and waves at Marinette.**

**Marinette: Alya?**

**Alya: Hey, I got a huge scoop for you. Guess who's on a photoshoot in the park?**

_Shows Marinette a picture of Adrien modelling._

**Marinette: Now? Adrien is in the park right now?**

**Alya: As we speak!**

**Marinette: Oh, gosh! What...what am I gonna say to him?**

**Alya: The same thing as usual, I... uhhh... Dahee... Wha...Ahh...**

The whole class starts laughing, Marinette tries to bury he head in her knees. ' why did it have to show her fangirling over Adrien and not someone else'

_Marinette pokes Alya_

**Marinette: Stop it. while she giggles**

**Manon: Uh, who's she?**

**Marinette: Whoops! I forgot about this little detail.**

**Alya: And who's she?**

**Marinette: This is Manon, one of my mom's friend's daughters. I'm watching her all afternoon.** _(Gasps)_ **Oh no! I can't go out!**

**Alya: Let me guess. Another "you couldn't say no" favor?**

**Marinette: No, I just couldn't...say...no.**

" Really Marinette I know you too well", said Alya.

**Alya: Look, no problem! I'll look after your little detail for you.**

_Manon runs away giggling._

**Marinette: Thanks, but I'm responsible for her... Besides, I couldn't do that to you. She's... an absolute angel!** _(Screams)_ **Manon! Put that down! Ugh! Come back!**

_Cashing and screaming in the background while Alya watches Marinette chase Manon._

**Alya: You're just a pushover, Marinette. I have to babysit my sisters all the time, which makes me an expert in dealing with angels.**

**Manon: Who are you, anyway?**

**Alya: I'm a mythical unicorn from the world of Rispa, disguised as a totally fabulous human girl. I grant magical wishes, but only to little monkeys who behave!**

" Dude ... no way" said Nino. " I'd like to see you come up with something better " Alya retorted.

**Manon:** _(laughs)_ **No, you're not! ... looks at Alya confused Are you?** _(Alya swings Manon into the air, puts her on Marinette's shoulders)_

"Wait she actually believed you" said Nino completely shocked.

**Alya: Okay, let's all go to the park! flicks Marinette's chin**

**Manon: Yay!**

**Marinette: Okay!**

**Scene: KIDZ+ studio. The new weather girl is about to be chosen.**

**Alec: This is the moment we've been waiting for! The viewers at home have made their decision, and the new KIDZ+ weather girl is...**

_(The votes rack up; Mireille shows a high percentage)_

**Alec: Mireille!**

**Aurore:** _(Gasps )_

_(Crowd chant Mireille's name)_

**Alec:** _(To Aurore)_ **Man, she crushed you, eh? Better luck next time**!

" How is that meant to cheer her up " said Alya, " he must be related to Chloe.

**Aurore: Ughhh...** _(leaves angrily)_

**Alec: What's the big deal? You only lost by half a million votes!**

" How the help is that helpfully, he litrally just made it worst " said Alix

** Scene: Hawk Moth's lair **

" Woah that is really creepy" said Chloe and for once everyone agreed with her.

**Hawk Moth: The vibrations are so strong, I can feel the eminent anger and sadness. The moment of weakness at my next victim... Such easy prey for my akuma.** _(Turns a butterfly into an akuma flies out window)_

Both Adrien and Marinette did not noticed but they were both on the edge of there sits. ' So this is how Hawkmoth akumatizes people '

**Scene: KIDZ+ building. Aurore Borell enters the elevator.**

**Aurore: I should have won, I have the talent, the star looks, everything! But she took everything away from me. They took everything away from me! They ...**

_(The power goes down)_

**Aurore: Uh? Ah!**

_(The akuma enters the elevator)_

**Aurore:** _(swinging her parasol)_ **Ngh! Ah!** _(opens the parasol and the akuma flies into the parasol)_

_(The power is up again)_

**Hawk Moth: So, correct you are. You should have won. Yes...**

**Aurore: I should have won. Yes!**

**Hawk Moth: Stormy Weather, I am Hawk Moth. I give you the power to seek revenge on them as MY weather girl. All you have to do is bring me the Miraculous. Can you do that?**

**Aurore: Yes!**

**Hawk Moth: That's my weather girl. Show the world who the best weather girl REALLY is!**

**Stormy Weather walks out of the elevator**

**Scene: Park. Adrien is having a photoshoot**

**The photographer is taking multiple pictures of Adrien. Marinette, Alya and Manon are hiding behind a tree watching the photoshoot.**

"Obsessed much " crackled Chloe.

**Marinette: Come on. We're gonna stroll over there real cool as if we just happen to be passing by.**

**Alya: Then what?**

**Marinette: Then? I'll invite him out for a fruit smoothie at the end of the photo shoot! Then, we'll get married! Live happily ever after in a beautiful house and have two kids? No, three. And a dog! Maybe a cat? Nah, forget the cat. A hamster! I love hamsters!**

_starts giggling like crazy jumping out of their hiding spot. Alya and Manon walk out too_

Then Marinette sunk down into her sit while everyone was laughing at what she had said. " As if " screeched Chloe. I felt Alya rubbing my back she had a reassuring smile on her face.

Adrien could not believe that Marinette liked him. She never seem to be able to conjure full sentences in front of him and was always blushing around him. Oh he thought ... mentally face palm I am such and idiot.

**Alya: Let's just start with happen to be passing by and see if we can get to that smoothie.**

**Marinette:** _(giggles rubbing her head)_

**Photographer: Magnifico! Super! Come on now, I want to see hunger in your eyes!**

**Marinette starts to walk out behind the fountain very weirdly like she is marching or strutting like a peacock.**

**Marinette: Remember, cool! Just be cool...**

**Alya: Um, we couldn't be more invisible.**

**Marinette: Okay, let's start over. Pushing Alya back**

_(Adrien turns around and sees them, waves at them, photographer doesn't look happy that Adrien is not paying attention. Adrien turns back around and photographer is happy again)_

**Marinette: Gasps Did you see that? He waved at me! Giggling and smiling weirdly**

**Alya: Yeah, I saw it too. Pretty normal, since we're in the same class.** _(Puts Marinette's hand down)_

Most of the class laugh at the weird expression on Marinette's face.

**Scene: KIDZ+ building. Mireille enters the elevator. She is about to exit and sees Stormy Weather**

**Stormy Weather: Hahahaha! I am Stormy Weather. The only weather girl who always gets the forecast right! And unfortunately for you, there's a freak icy front moving in ... right now!** _(attacks with her parasol and fires a blast of ice, the exit from the elevator is blocked off with ice. Stormy Weather walks away)_

" Oh that poor girl I hope she is alright" said Rose. " She could of died of hyperferma or frostbite" shouted Max.

**Mireille: Somebody get me out of here! Help! Help! hitting the ice trying to get out.**

**Scene: Park. The photographer is taking pictures of Adrien.**

**Photographer:** _(photographing Adrien)_ **Bravo! That's it! Give me the smile when your mom brings in spaghetti! Okay! And now, Oh no! Mama dropped the spaghetti!** _(Marinette opens her mouth gasping and Alya laughs lightly and closes it, then Marinette opens her mouth again gasping and Alya just shakes her head)_ **And now, you have to eat the spaghetti off the floor! Oh yes, you're angry! Show me angry, yes, yes, yes!**

" What witht this guy and spaghetti" asked Nino. Adrien just shrugged.

**Manon:** _(she looks bored then sees balloons and gasps, pulls on Marinette's arm but Marinette is not paying attention)_ **Marinette, I want a balloon with Mireille on it! Can I? Can I? Marinette? Marinette!** _(Then snaps out of it)_

**Marinette: Ah!**

**Photographer: Ngh! Silenzio!**

**Manon: Come on!**

**Alya: Come on, small fry! I'll get you that balloon!**

**Manon: No! I wanna go with Marinette!**

**Marinette: Hmmm... I'll deal with it. I am her babysitter.**

**Marinette starts walking away with Manon on her leg**

**Alya: But what about Adrien?**

**Scene: Outside the KIDZ+ studio. Stormy weather exits as the crowd chants Mireille's name**

**Civilian: Where's Mireille?**

"That is just a dumb question to ask" said Kim.

**Stormy Weather: Ugh... For all of you who voted for Mireille, I'd advise you to move indoors. It's going to get very blustery! Oh wait... Too late.**

_(Attacks with her parasol, sends the civilians away with a windy blast)_

" Told you so " said Kim. " you know that they cant hear you right Kim ?" asked Alix. He just shrugged.

**Scene: Park.**

**Marinette: Come on, let's go back.**

**Manon: I go on the merry-go-round!**

**Marinette: No, no, no, no, not right now, I gotta ... gotta get back to Adrien...**

**Manon: You promised! You aren't going to break your promise, are you?**

**Marinette: Aw, please, please, not the baby doll eyes... You know I can't say no to the-**

**Manon:** _(with baby doll eyes)_

**Marinette: Aw...**

The rest of the class followed suit. She really was cute.

_(Manon grabs Marinette by her hand, giggling)_

_(Stormy Weather is flying above, seeing banners of Mireille and a balloon of Mireille.)_

**Stormy Weather: Uhhh!**

_(Little boy lets go of balloon and starts crying)_

**Civilian: Here's another one!**

**Scene: Back to photoshoot**

**Photographer:** _(photographing Adrien, who appears to be tired and bored)_ **Oh no, no! The boy has eaten too much spaghetti! Ugh, we need more energy! More romance! We need... need a girl!** _(runs to Alya)_ **You! I need an extra!**

**Alya: gasps and looks around Who, me?**

**Photographer: Sì! To pose with Mr. Adrien!**

Chloe screeched " That should be me not HER!". " Okay that it I don't normally use such fauge language but, BITCH sit your ASS down right now and SHUT THE HELL UP " shouted Emma.

**Alya: Hah! You don't want me, I... uhhh... I think I'm having an allergic reaction to this apple. I know just the person you need!**

**Runs to Marinette and Manon at the merry go round**

**Alya: out of breath breathing heavily They need an extra to pose with Adrien!**

**Marinette: What? Seriously?**

**Manon: Is that boy your boyfriend?**

**Marinette: What? No ..., uh I mean, yes? No!** _(pushing her hand away from her body)_

" Oh please as if, what would My Adrikins even see in her " said Chloe smugly. " I said SHUT THE HELL UP CHLOE" shouted Emma once more.

**Alya: Go on! What are you waiting for?**

**Marinette: But, what about Manon?**

**Alya: You take care of Prince Charming, and I'll take care of Miss Unicorn here. You don't know how to control her anyway.**

**Manon: No way, Marinette's my babysitter!**

**Alya: Trust me. Unicorns unite! Let's go to Rispa and find us some sad little village kids and grant those wishes! Yee-haw!**

**Manon: Yee-haw!**

**Runs then turns around when she hears a scream**

**Marinette: Huh?** _(Sees Stormy Weather)_

_(Stormy weather fires an icy wind at the civilians, the icy wind surrounds the merry-go-round and freezes it)_

**Civilian: Run!**

**Marinette:** _(Runs to a bench)_ **Time to transform!**

**Marinette: Tikki, spots on! Yeah!** _(Marinette turns into Ladybug_ )

At that moment is when all HELL broke loose. Emma paused the show. Questions started to be throw at Marinette.

" YOUR LADYBUG!?!?!?!?"

"OMGGG I CANT BELIEVE I KNOW LADYBUG"

"I CAN'T BELIEVE LADYBUG IS MY CLASSMATE"

"WHY DID'T YOU TRUST ME ENOUGH TO TELL ME" that question came from Alya. Marinette tured to her best friend and said " I'm really sorry, I really did what to tell you but I couldn't you own the Ladyblog and I didn't want to put you in danger". " It is fine I understand but you do own me an interview" she replied, they giggled and hugged.

Then Chloe started up her nonsense " HOW THE HELL DOES THAT PIECE OF TRASH OVER THERE DESERVE TO BE LADYBUG, I DERSEVE TO BE LADYBUG MORE THAN HER !!!!!" then walked over to Marinette " Give me those earrings or else I WILL CALL MY DADD-" she didn't even get to the end of her sentence because Emma had stood up and slapped Chloe across the face and started shouting " BITCH, DONT YOU DARE EVER COME CLOSE TO MY MUM OR ELSE I WILL HUNT YOU DOWN AND MAKE YOUR LIFE HELL SO GO AND SIT DOWN"

Then after it is when she started to realise her mistake. " did you just call me mum ?" asked Marinette. " OMG these are Marinette's future kids" shouted Alya. " Uhh... I mean.... I ......." Emma had started stuttering like Marinette did when she talked to Adrien. " nice going Em " said her brother Louis " We will have this discussion after the episode has ended, okay people back so your sits". Then they started the show.

**Civilians: Oh no! Ahh!**

**Adrien: Uh?** _(Runs to a tree, Opens his bag, but it's empty)_ **Plagg? Plagg!**

"Whose Plagg" was asked by most of their class.

**Plagg: I'm not here! I'm sleeping!**

_(Adrien holds a piece of Camembert smirks when Plagg comes out)_

**Plagg:** _(Flies over to the Camembert)_ **For your information, I can smell Camembert in my sleep. It's only one of my many talents.**

Wait if he has a kwami that looks like a cat ... no, that most mean he might be .... thought Marinette.

**Adrien: Great! but there's no time to talk cheese.**

" That is why you always smell like cheese, dude" said Nino as he put his hand on Adrien's shoulder

**Adrien: Plagg, claws out!** _(Adrien turns into Cat Noir)_

The show is paused again.

" MY ADRIKINS IS THAT STRAY CAT, CHAT NOIR !!!!!!!!!!" screeched Chloe. Then Louis started shouting at Chloe " He is not a stray he is a more dignified person than you will ever be". His brother and sister had to restrain him from attacking Chloe.

" Dude ..., I cant believe my best bud is The Chat Noir, why didn't you tell me". " I was trying to protect you guys, basically same reason as Marinette or you might have blabbed to Alya " said Adrien. " True, but it is still so cool " said Nino.

Adrien looked at Marinette, she looked as if she had seen a ghost. He tries to talk to him but she ignores him.

**Ladybug: running towards Manon and Alya Why did I leave Manon? I should have never done that! No. Alya's right. She's in good hands. I must trust her.** _(To Alya and Manon)_ **I'll get you out of there! Let's wire cut this icy cake!**

_(Ladybug uses her Yoyo, but fails)_

**Ladybug: Or not? On to plan B!** _(To Alya and Manon)_ **Don't worry, everything's gonna be okay!**

**Manon: Where is Marinette?**

**Ladybug: She hasn't forgotten about you, Manon.**

**Manon: How did you know my name?**

**Ladybug: Ah? Uhhh... Marinette told me! She's coming right back, okay?** _(Swings away)_

" How did I fall for that" screamed Alya face palming

**Scene: City. Stormy Weather leaves the park**

**Cat Noir: Hey Ice Queen, what's with all the terrorizing? Why don't you pick on someone your own temperature?**

Everyone turned to the model and their faces were like 'Really' he smiles sheepishly.

**Stormy Weather: My name is not Ice Queen! It's Stormy Weather!**

**Cat Noir: Listen. I'm feline more generous than usual today. So cool down and we'll call it quits, kay?**

"YOU GOT TO BE KIDDING ME! MORE FRICKEN PUNS!" Marinette yells

**Stormy Weather:** _(fires wind at Cat Noir)_

**Cat Noir: Waaaaaahhh!**

_(Ladybug appears and lifts him)_

**Ladybug: I thought cats always landed on their feet.**

**Cat Noir: Why thanks, my ladybug, but I had it covered.**

"Stop flirting you guys" Kim told them as he looked at them.

" Wow Marinette, I cant believe you just rejected Adrien". " It is not my fault I didn't know and he is not this level of annoying when he is Adrien than when he is Chat Noir." " HEY, I take great offence to that" said Adrien holding his hand over his heart.

"Is he always this childish" asked Nino." Unfortunatly yes, it is like that everytime he flirts with her" answered Emma.

Marinette was wondering how this girl knew that.

**Ladybug:** _(Chat Noir tries to kiss Ladybug hand_ **) Huh? No time for your childish charms, Cat Noir. But you're welcome.**

**Stormy Weather: We should be expecting lightning storms like right NOW!** _(uses her parasol to create lightning, the sky turns gray)_

**Cat Noir: Whoa!**

_Them get blasted and Chat Noir lands on top on Ladybug_

**Ladybug: Huh?**

**Cat Noir:** _(grins sheepishly at Ladybug)_ **Ladybug pushes him away**

**Cat Noir: You just won yourself a cat fight!**

"Really?" Kim asked Adrien as he looked at him in a cute way

"Meow" when he meowed causing The entire theater to laugh at him

**Stormy Weather: Black Ice!** _(Chat Noir and Ladybug get pushed away and Ladybug catches Chat Noir's tail)_

**Ladybug: Gotcha!**

_(Stormy Weather sees a screen with Mireille and blasts it)_

**Cat Noir: A little Cat Noir will take the wind out of her sails!**

**Ladybug:** _(grabs Cat Noir by his tail)_ **Whoa, kitty kitty. You better think before you leap.**

" GO GIRL POWER " cheered Alya and Alix.

**Cat Noir: You got a plan?**

**Ladybug: Just follow my lead.** _(starts running on the side of a building then Chat noir follows her lead on the opposite building to hers)_

**Stormy Weather: Ugh...**

**Ladybug: Hoaaah!**

**Cat Noir: Uhhhhh!**

**Stormy Weather: Not you again!** _(Fires a windy blast at them)_

**Ladybug and Cat Noir: Ahhhhhh!**

**Ladybug: Huh?** _(sees a bus about to crash them, uses her yoyo as a shield, her yoyo cuts a circular hole on the side of the bus, saving Ladybug and Cat Noir, the yoyo stops spinning and falls on Cat Noir's head)_

**Cat Noir: Ow!**

**Ladybug:** _(giggles)_

"You guys are so cute!" Rose squealed

**Scene: Park. Alya is playing with Manon while trapped in the frozen merry-go-round.**

**Alya: Lemonade, crunchy ice, hit it once, hit it twice, freeze!**

**Manon: Hey, no fair, you always win, uni!**

**Manon:** _(hears ice cracking)_ **What was that?**

**Alya: It's...the big goblin king! He ate too much and split his shirt! Mwahahaha!** _(chases Manon)_ _(ice cracks again)_ **Wanna hear a story?** _(leads Manon under the carousel)_

**Scene: City**

**Hawk Moth:** _(To Stormy)_ **You've shown them all who the real winner is, my weather girl. But now is the time for you to fulfill your part of the agreement. And here's my plan.**

_(Chat noir and Ladybug running down road)_

**Ladybug: Maybe she's got some anger issues!**

**Cat Noir: Or she didn't pass her driving test!**

**Stormy Weather:** _(from the screen)_ **Hello, viewers! Here's the latest forecast for the first day of summer. Looks like Mother Nature had a change of plans. Summer vacation is officially over!**

**Cat Noir: Already? But I look so good in a swimsuit.** _(smiles and wiggles eyebrows at Ladybug)_

" Dude .... this is so sad" sais Nino. Adrien just smirks at him.

**Ladybug: The cat suit will do, thanks. At least now we know where to find her.**

**Stormy Weather:** _(from the screen)_ **Prepare for the worst weather in history!**

**Cat Noir:** _(Sees a poster of Aurore)_ **Hey! That girl reminds me of someone!**

**Ladybug: It's her! The akuma must be in her parasol!**

**Stormy Weather:** _(from the screen)_ **In Stormy Weather's world, it's winter wonderland FOREVER!** _(Ladybug and Cat Noir enter the studio, but they see no one)_

**Ladybug: It's a recording!**

**Stormy Weather:** _(laughs fires a lightning bolt to a light, light goes out in the building)_

**Hawk Moth: This is all going wonderfully according to plan. Soon their Miraculous will be mine. Bring them to me!**

**Cat Noir: Frosty the Snowgirl's getting away!**

" More puns Adrien, this is ridiculous" said Alix

**Ladybug:** _(trips and falls)_

**Cat Noir: Oh, do I hear a damsel in distress**

**Ladybug: Some of us don't have night vision... Whoa!**

**Cat Noir: No need to bug out. Just trust me!**

**Scene: Park. Alya is telling a story to Manon.**

**Alya: Then the cyclops monster picked the princess up in his hand and said, "Look into my eye!"**

**Manon:** _(laughs)_

**Alya: Then, Gluck! She stuck a finger right in it! As soon as she took a bit of the cursed potato, the poor princess fell into a deep, deep sleep.**

"Really?" Kim looked at her as she put her hands in defence

"I like to see you do better!" Alya defended herself as Marinette giggled

_(Ice glaciers are approaching)_

**Alya: Hurry up, Ladybug...** _(hugs Manon)_

**Scene: KIDZ+ building. Ladybug and Cat Noir are looking for Stormy Weather, using Cat Noir's night vision.**

**Ladybug: Okay, that's enough. I think I can manage to-**

**Cat Noir: Duck!**

**Ladybug: -follow your lead on this one.**

_(Ladybug and Cat Noir finally reach the top of the building)_

**Stormy Weather: You airheads! You fell right into my trap!** _(makes a whirlwind appear with her parasol)_

**Hawk Moth: The time is now! Bring me the Miraculous!**

**Stormy Weather: There's no way out! Party's over, fools!**

**Ladybug: We're just-** _(sees Cat Noir still holding her hand)_

**Cat Noir: Heh-heh...**

**Ladybug: We're just getting started, Stormy! Lucky Charm!** _(Ladybug's Lucky Charm gives her a bath towel)_ **Huh? A bath towel? What am I supposed to do with this?**

"Does that thing give you random stuff Marinette?" Ivan asked her as she giggled

"Pretty much yeah" Marinette nodded her head

**Cat Noir: Great. So, we're about to be obliterated, but... At least we'll be dry.**

**Ladybug: Just ... hold your whiskers.**

**Stormy Weather: Hail!** _(A hailstorm appears)_

_(Cat Noir uses his staff to make a shield and protect Ladybug from the hail)_

**Cat Noir: So what's the plan for getting the akuma back? My arm's starting to get a cramp!**

**Ladybug:** _(uses her Lucky Vision, it shows her a tube, the bath towel and a sign)_ **See that sign over there? Check it out!**

**Cat Noir: All right. Cataclysm!**

_(To Stormy)_ **Hey, Coldilocks! Is that all you got?**

" I have got to admit that one was good " said Nino

_(Stormy Weather attacks Cat Noir with lightning, but he dodges. He uses his Cataclysm to make the billboard fall down, its aim toward Stormy Weather. She blasts a hole in it and Ladybug wraps her yo-yo around Stormy Weather's ankle. Ladybug takes off running under pipes and against a crane before jumping over an air vent. Opening the towel, Ladybug soars in the air, pulling down Stormy Weather. The speed at which she falls and the angle of the crane cause her to lose her parasol. Cat Noir catches it, tossing it to Ladybug)_

**Ladybug: Get out of here, you nasty bug.** _(Breaks the parasol)_

_(The akuma flies away from the parasol)_

**Ladybug: No more evildoing for you, little akuma. Time to de-evilize!** _(She captures the akuma and purifies it)_ **Gotcha! Bye bye, little butterfly. Miraculous Ladybug!** _(The miraculous ladybugs fixes the damage caused, turns the weather back to normal)_

**Scene: Park. The glacier the merry-go-round is trapped in melts**

**Alya: And after defeating the three-headed dragon...Huh? Taekwondo...**

**Firefighters: Yeah!**

**Alya: Princess kissed her prince charming and...**

**Manon: They lived happily ever after?**

**Alya: Uh, sure. Until they had a dozen or so little monkeys like you who drove them crazy!**

Marinette giggled at her friend comment.

**Scene: KIDZ+ building. Stormy Weather turns back into Aurore.**

**Aurore: Uh, what am I doing up here?**

**Ladybug and Cat Noir: Pound it!**

**Scene: Hawk Moth's lair.**

**Hawk Moth: Someday, a Miraculous will be all mine. I don't care how many enemies I need to throw out to win, but I will be VICTORIOUS!**

" This guy seriously needs a life" said Juleka.

**Scene: Park.**

**Tikki: Hey, there's the photographer and Adrien waiting for you.**

**Marinette: You don't think it's too late?**

" Its never to late for you to do anything with me, princess" whispered Adrien inot Marinatte's ear. She blushes bright red and then glares at him playfully.

**Tikki: Come on, Marinette. You saved Manon, and the whole world for that matter. Have some fun!**

**Manon: Marinette!**

**Marinette: Huh? (** _Manon jumps and hugs Marinette)_

**Manon: I know what your secret is!**

"Figured out by a five-year-old ha" Nino laughed at Marinette causing her to smirk

**Marinette:** _(Shocked)_ **W-w-what secret?**

**Manon: Ladybug is your best friend! That's how you both always know what the other one's gonna do!**

"Really you actually thought that she figured it out" Marinette asked Nino as he nodded frowning.

**Marinette: Huhhh... Phew!** _(She hugs Manon)_

**Manon: Can I have a lollipop? Can I? Can I? Can I?**

**Marinette: No, Manon. I have something important to do. Alya, you'll watch her, yeah?** _(to the photographer_ **) I'm ready for the photoshoot!**

**Photographer: Wait. Who is that angel?** _(Looks at Manon)_

**Manon: Ha-ha!**

**Photographer: (takes photos of Adrien with Manon) Hohoho! Stupendous! Magnifico! Perfecto!...**

**Marinette: Ughhh...** _(Alya pats on her back)_

**THE END.**

" We should really talk about this" said Adrien. " Yes we should " replied ,Marinette.

**This was rather hard to writ for a 13 year old but I have tried my hardest. I will try and update before the end of the week.**

Love Tami ♡


	3. The Bubbler

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry that I haven't been posting just got busy with school

**Marinette's POV:**

"OMGGG ADRIEN IS CHAT NOIR !!!!!" I thought interally screaming. "What does, he think of me, does he hate me, does he like me or does he just like the ladybug part of me. OMG !!!! What the hell am i going to do". Adrien was looking at me as I was panicking, I didn't know what to do, just as he was about to ask me something.

Then Emma started speaking.

**Emma's POV:**

"Okay, I guess this is time for me to tell them who we are" I said to said to Louis. " Ya that would be real nice right now" shouted Alya.

" Okay let me start. " I said. " My name is Emma Catrine Dupein - Cheng Agreste daughter of Adrien Agreste and Marinette Dupein - Cheng Agreste , and I am sixteen years old.", I points to my left "this is my twin brother Louis Michael Dupein - Cheng Agreste" then i point to my right " and this is our younger brother, Hugo Allen Dupein - Cheng Agreste. Our names are really a mouth full."

'Everyone turned to my mum and dad, they were blushing like crazy especially my mum, she was red than her ladybug suit.'

" Wait ... Dupein - Cheng Agreste " asked Chloe face twisted as if she had just sucked on something sour. " Isn't that MY dear Adrikins and Maritrash's last names? How can that be your last name? " she spat out not giving me a chance to answer. " Please tone down the volume Miss Bourgeois, my sister is trying to explain our sistuation" asked the yougest Hugo who looked so calm. Chloe huffed, " Do you know who i am? i am the MAYOR'S DAUGHTER!!!! i am going to call my DADDY and HAVE YOU ALL ARESSTED!!!!!!!"." We don't care who your daddy is we have more control than he can ever have so shut !!!!", shouted Louis.

I sent a glare so fiercy that if looks could kill, Chloe would be dead meat but sadly that is not possible. Louis bumped my shoulder and jestered that i continue. Before i could continue Alya asked " So did you come to the past to get your parents together ?".

"Actually no, alot of us accidentially got sent back in time by an Akuma and got here a couple weeks ago, it seems that our ladybug has yet to cleanse the Akuma. We thought that maybe it came back with us and have tried to find the Akuma so no such luck." I saw my mum give us a sempethetic look," We just decided that since we are here why not show you the show and forfill our OPT".

**Marinette POV:**

I feel rather sorry for them to get sent back in time but what did they mean by alot of us. Everyone seems to be taking this rather well.

I looked at Adrien and he seemed rather eager to talk to me I dont think that I am ready for that. I turned to my future daughter and asked " umh.. could I please move to the back I think I would feel more comftably at the back". Adrien shot me a questioning look and Alya was looking at me strangly. She said " That is okay you can sit at the back". I got up and moved to the back behind Chloe, Sabrina and Lila only then do i notice that Lila has been asleep, maybe she would wake up soon.

**Adrien POV:**

I was rather shocked when Marinette decided to move to the back, maybe I had somthing to do with this. I tried to get up to follow her so I could talk to her but then Alya and Emma sent me a look that said ' Give her time to let everything set in ' and I just knodded my head, and sat back down.

**Emma POV:**

I then everyone had setted down I spoke again gaining the attention of everyone ( except Lila of course ). " Okay since we have gotten some of the issues out of the way, so lets start the show" . I pushed the button.

**Seating plan:**

Alya/Marinette (before moving)/Adrien/Nino

Max/Kim/Alix/Myelene/Ivan

Sabrina/Chloe/Lila/Nathaniel

Marinette

**Third POV:**

**Scene: Marinette's room**

_(Marinette is sleeping and then is woken up by her cellphone)_

**Marinette:** _(wakes up)_ **Huh? Happy birthday- ow!** _(She jumps down the stairs and hits something)_ ****

Most of her classmates cringe as she fell.

**Happy birthday!**

"Whose birthday is it?" Rose asked blinking at the screen in curiosity.

"You'll see..." Marinette sighs as Alya smiles knowingly at her.

_(She gets on her computer and pulls up pictures of Adrien)_ **Ah! Happy Birthday, Adrien.** _(Makes kissing noises towards the screen)_

**Scene: Adrien's bathroom**

_(Adrien is brushing his teeth)_

**Plagg: Happy birthday, Adrien!** _(Brings a piece of Camembert cheese wrapped with a red bow)_

**Adrien:** _(disgusted)_ **Ugh, Plagg! Get that filthy piece of Camembert out of my face!** _(Plugs his nose)_

**Plagg: Huh?** _(Eats the cheese)_ **Mm.**

"Once again that is why you smell like a mouldy sock" said Nino. "It's him not me!" Adrien argues then realising he had not seen his kwami since they had arrived.

**Scene: Dupain-Cheng House:**

_(Marinette is walking down the stairs with a gift in her hands while her mom is in the kitchen drinking something)_

**Sabine: Marinette, don't forget to clean your room after school today.**

**Marinate: Mom! It's Friday, and I'm already doing something with Alya.**

**Sabine: Fine, I'll go ahead and clean it, but don't blame me if I come across any of your private stuff, like your e-mails, your diary...**

"Smooth..." said Alix.

**Marinette:** _(makes a nervous face)_ **Okay! I'll do it, I'll do it.** _(She goes up to her, gives her a kiss, and starts to leave)_

"That is one way to get you kid to do chores " said Kim.

**Sabine: Have a nice day, sweetie!**

**Marinette:** _(as she closes the door)_ **Happy birthday... I mean, have a nice day!**

"Giirrrrllll, you have got it bad" screamed Alya.

**Sabine:** _(surprised face)_ **Hm?** _(shrugs)_ **Hm.** _(drinks)_

**Scene: Agreste Mansion.**

_(Adrien is eating alone on a big dining table. He looks sad)_

Most of the girls in the class said ,"AAAWWW". Adrien looked so terribly sad.

**Nathalie:** _(walks in)_ **Your schedule, Adrien.** _(hands Adrien a tablet)_

" Is this lady a robot ? Cause she is sure acting like one" said Kim.

**Adrien: (takes it) Thanks, Nathalie.** _(Nathalie starts to leave)_ **Hey, um, my father get back to you about my birthday party?** _(his face lights up)_

"That would be a no." Adrien says sadly.

**Nathalie: Well, um- He... doesn't think would be a good idea.**

**Adrien:** _(he turns sad again and says really softly)_ **'Course not.**

**Nathalie: Happy birthday, Adrien.** _(she leaves)_

**Scene: Outside of school.**

******_(_ ** _Adrien and Nino are talking. Meanwhile, Alya and Marinette are hiding nearby out of sight. Chloé and Sabrina are in the school but near enough to see what's happening)_

**Nino:** _(as he blows bubbles)_ **Dude, seriously? Has your dad always been such a downer? You'd think he'd remember what it was like to be young and wanna party a little.**

**Adrien: No, I'm pretty sure he was a downer back then too. Well, at least I tried.**

**Nino:** _(wraps one arm around Adrien)_ **It's your b-day dude, insist.**

**Alya:** _(encouraging Marinette)_ **You can do it, you can do it!**

Alya smiles and cheers quietly at the sight of herself momentarily forgetting her friend's akward relations with Adrien.

**Marinette: I can do it, I can do it!**

**Nino: You know what, I'm gonna have a little convo with your pops.**

"That went over well." Adrien murmured sadly to himself knowing what happened to best friend.

**Adrien: Don't waste your time, he's not gonna change his mind.**

**Marinette:** _(pops up to look at Adrien while he's not looking)_ **I can't do it, I can't do it!**

"Really, Marinette?" asked Alix, "It can't be that hard". Marinette just rolled her eyes.

**Alya:** _(facepalms)_ **Uh, no you don't, girl, you've been stalling all morning. Now's the time** _(she pushes Marinette over to where Adrien is)_

**Marinette: Ah!** _(Stops right in front of Adrien)_ **Um, he- Hey** _(seems nervous as she holds her gift behind her back)_

**Adrien: Hey**

**Chloé:** _(as she looks at what's happening outside)_ **Wait! Am I seeing what I think I'm seeing? Don't tell me it's Adrien's birthday!**

"Finally someone beautiful" said Chloe. Most of the class just rolled their eyes.

**Sabrina:** _(checks her tablet, is surprised and makes excusing noises while smiling)_

**Chloé:** _(facepalms)_ **Ugh, do I have to do everything myself, seriously what are you good for?** **_(storms towards Adrien)_ **

**Marinette:** _(nervously)_ **I, uh, I wanted to, umm, gift you a make... I mean, gift you a gift I made... I mean...**

**Chloé:** _(yawns while Marinette is talking and then shoves her away)_ **Out of the way.** _(makes a super "nice" face)_ **Happy birthday, Adrien!** _(Throws herself to him and gives him a kiss on the cheek)_ **Mwah!**

"That has got to hurt" said Kim.

**Adrien:** _(suprised)_ **Yeah, thanks Chlo.**

**Marinette:** _(on the floor to herself)_ **Dummy.**

Most of the glass giggle at Marinette.

**Alya:** _(facepams again)_

**Chloé:** **_[to Adrien]_ ** **Did you get the gift I sent you?**

**Adrien: Uh, no.**

**Chloé:** _("surprised")_ **What? Oh, those delivery guys. I bet it was too heavy so they had to go back and get another guy to help. Those slackers.** _(wraps her arms around Adrien's shoulders again)_ **I'll make sure they get it to you by tonight.** _(gives him another kiss on the cheek)_ **Mwah** **!** _(leaves humming a happy tune to herself)_

"Lies" said most of the class.

**Nino:** _(chuckles and playfully punches Adrien's arm)_

**Alya:** **_[to Marinette, still hidden]_ ** **Get back there! Don't be a pushover, literally!**

**Marinette:** _(sounding defeated)_ **Mmm.** _(Alya looks done)_

**Sabrina:** **_[to Chloé]_ ** **What did you get him?**

**Chloé:** _(mad)_ **I didn't, you did.** _(pointing at her and sounding really angry)_ **And it better be amazing, and it better not be late!**

**Sabrina:** _(cowardly)_ **Mhm.** _(nods)_

**Chloé:** _(furiously)_ **Ugh!** _(leaves)_

" Sabrina why do you put up with her ?, she is only using you to do her dirty work" said Max. " I am her best friend and only friend she has to do what i say" screeched Chloe. Sabrina just looked down and avoided anyone's gaze.

**Sabrina:** _(taps something on her tablet really fast wile looking scared and following Chloé)_

**Alya: C'mon you can do it.**

**Marinette:** _(looking determined)_ **Hm!**

**Adrien:** _(a limousine pulls up)_ _**[to Nino]** _ **Gotta go, photoshoot.** _(Gets into the limo and leaves)_

"Ouch! Bad luck." Nino quips, "and the thing that is hilarious is that you are the embodiment of bad luck."

**Marinette:** **_[to herself next to Alya]_ ** **Why can't I just mean what I say?**

"That's not how it goes." Max sates with a grin.

"I know." Marinette sighs.

**Alya: Uh, say what you mean?**

**Marinette: Exactly.**

**Nino:** **_[to himself]_ ** **Looks like I've got some business to take care of with Adrien's old man.**

"And this when this go bad" sighed Nino.

**Scene: Outside Agreste Mansion. Marinette and Alya.**

**Marinette: This mailbox won't budge!**

"Why don't you just ring the doorbell" said Adrien.

**Alya: Ring the doorbell.** _(points to the doorbell)_

**Marinette: Are you kidding? What if Adrien answers the ...**

_(Alya presses rings the doorbell and Marinette flips out and screams. A hidden compartment on the wall opens and a camera appears)_

**Camera: Yes?**

That's welcoming." Alix states sarcastically glaring at the woman on the screen.

**Marinette: Um, hi. I'm in Adrien's class and I, uh...** _(she shows her the gift)_ **Heh, did I already say that? Umm,** _(looks more nervous)_ **Heh.** _(smiles awkwardly)_

**Camera: Put it in the box.** _(mailbox opens)_

**Marinette: Uh.** _(puts the gift in the mailbox)_ **Thank you!** _(camera retreats and wall compartment closes, Marinette is excited)_ **Oh! I hope he likes it!**

"When did you get me a present Marinette?" Asked Adrien.  
"Just keep watching", said Marinette.

**Alya: You signed the note, right?** _(Marinette makes a surprised face)_ **Ah, girl, girl, girl.**

Alya sighs with herself on screen, "You are something, Mari."

**Marinette:** _(makes sad noises)_

**Scene: Agreste Mansion.**

_(Nathalie enters her office with Marinette's gift in her hands and puts it on her desk while sitting down)_

**Gabriel:** **_[from intercom]_ ** **Who was that Nathalie?**

**Nathalie: A friend of Adrien's. She was delivering a gift for his birthday.**

**Gabriel: Did you remember to buy him a present from me?**

"Your dad makes her buy your presents?" Mylene asked sadly.

Adrien nodded, "That would explain why it's always a lame pen."

**Nathalie:** _(surprised)_ **Uh- uh, but you didn't ask me to.**

"He probably didn't." Adrien sighed

**Gabriel:** _(angrily)_ **Of course I did!**

**Nathalie: Yes, Mr. Agreste. I- I'll take care of it.**

**Gabriel: Good.** _(disconnects)_

**Nathalie:** _(scaredly covers her mouth)_ **Uh.** _(looks despaired, then her face lights up and she takes Marinette's gift)_ **Ah.** _(The doorbell rings and she composes herself)_ **Yes?**

"I can't believe that Nathalie would do such a horrible thing" said Adrien.

**Nino:** _(from the camera outside)_ **Uh, hi.**

**Scene: Inside Agreste Mansion**

_(Nino and Nathalie are standing in the foyer, waiting)_

**Nathalie: He'll be here in a minute.**

**Gabriel:** _(as he enters)_ **Adrien's not home yet.**

**Nino: Uh, I was coming to see you du ... sir.**

"Good save Nino!" Called Kim

**Gabriel: Me?**

**Nino: Yeah, that right. Look, I know you don't want Adrien to have a party, but it's his birthday dud... I mean, sir, it's all he wants.**

**Gabriel: No.** _(he raises his palm)_ **That's final.**

**Nino: That's messed up.** _(Adrien enters without anyone noticing)_ **He never screws up in class, he always does whatever you tell him. Photoshoots, fencing, chinese, piano...**

"You do that many things" asked Rose. Adrien just knodded his head.

**Adrien: Nino? You're here.**

**Nino:** **_[to Adrien]_ ** **Anything for my best bud.** **_[to Mr. Agreste]_ ** **Show some awesomeness du... I mean, sir, please.** _(Mr. Agreste looks at him angrily)_

"Aww you're such a good friend Nino." Gushed Alya, making Nino blush.

**Adrien: Forget it, Nino, really, it's fine.**

**Gabriel: Listen young man. I decide what's best for my son. In fact, I've just decided that you're a bad influence and you're not welcomed in my house ever again. Leave now!**

Most students flinch at the man tone some of them tossing looks of sympathy towards Adrien and Nino.  
  
 **Adrien: Father, he was just trying to do something cool for me.** _(Mr. Agreste leaves and Nathalie steps in front of the kids)_

**Nathalie: Goodbye.** _(Nino starts to leave but Adrien catches him outside of the doors)_

**Adrien: Nino wait! I'm sorry, my father, he's pretty stubborn. It's just best to stay out of his way.** _(Nino looks angry)_

**Nino: It's not fair Adrien. Harsh, uncool.** _(Nino crosses his arms and leaves, leaving Adrien looking sad)_

"That's true." Mylene says agreeing with the teen on screen.

**Adrien: Thanks anyway Nino.** _(Nino storms off)_

**Scene: Park**

_Nino is sitting in a bench looking angry. He starts blowing bubbles with his bubble wand._

**Kid: But, Daddy, please!** _(a father takes his son by the hand)_

**Kid's Father: No, it's not playtime, you've got your chores to do.** _(Kid cries)_

**Nino:** _(angrily)_ **Ugh. Adults ruin everything, all the time.**

**Scene: Hawk Moth's lair**

_His window screen opens._

**Hawk Moth: Desperate to help his friend, but feeling powerless. How frustrating. It won't be long before frustration turns to anger!** _(He takes a butterfly into his hand and black particles start to flow into it. It turns into an akuma)_ **Fly away, my little akuma, and evilize him.** _(Akuma flies out into Paris)_

"I am still pretty sure that evilize isn't a real word." Max says.

**Scene: Park.**

_Nino is blowing bubbles._

**_(The akuma flies in and rests on his bubble wand. The akuma explodes into black-purpulish particles and the bubble wand turns purple. Nino then looks up with an angry face and a glowing pink butterfly symbol.)_ **

**Hawk Moth:** _(speaks from his lair, he too has the same pink symbol in front of his face)_ **Hawk Moth is my name and the Bubbler is now yours. I will help you with these horrid adults and all you have to do in return is help me get something from Ladybug and Chat Noir.**

**Nino: Yes, Hawk Moth.** _(Nino stands up and purple-black smoke starts is released from the bubble wand and covers his body)_

"Whoa..." Nino gasps at the sight.

_(Cut to a rooftop and the Bubbler suddenly flies in and crouches)_

"You couldn't have got a worse outfit." Chloe remarks glaring at the screen.

"I pulled it off." Nino retorted

**Bubbler: No more adults means total freedom! This is SOOO sweet! Off the hook!** _(He takes out his bubble sword and flies over Paris, leaving a trail of purple bubbles behind him)_

_(The bubbles start capturing adults, then turning green and flying away while citizens scream)_

**Woman: Help!**

**Man: Look out.**

**Children:** _(crying)_

**Hawk Moth:** _(from his lair)_ **Perfect.**

**Scene: Dupain-Cheng House.**

_Marinette is eating lunch._

**Marinette:** _**[to herself]** _ _(while createing a heart in her plate)_ **Adrien must have gotten his gift by now.** _(Her mom opens the window)_

Aly smiled at her friend who shrank further into her chair at the back. "You've got it bad."

**Sabine: What's that you said?**

**Marinette:** _(Marinete looks surprised)_ **Um, I can't wait to get back to school this afternoon, hehe.**

"Your probably the only teenager to ever say that." Says Alix sarcastically.

 _(Her mother chuckles and then a purple bubble flies in through the window and captures her from behind. Marinette looks scared. Sabine starts screaming)_ **Mom! MOOOOM! Dad? Dad!**

**Tikki: Your parents! Hawk Moth must've released another akuma.**

**Marinette: I've got to find his newest villain ASAP.**

**[Transformation Sequence]**

**Marinette: Tikki, spots on!** _(Marinette turns to Ladybug)_

"That will probably take a long time to get use to" said Alya.

_(Cut to The Bubbler on a rooftop)_

**Bubbler: And now, party time!**

**Kids and Teenager: Ah.** _(Kids cry)_

_(Ladybug runs out of the bakery and then a bunch of purple bubbles broadcasting a message from the Bubbler appear)_

**Bubbler: Today is your lucky day, little dudes. The adults have taken the day off, so make the most of it. No chores, no homework, no more nagging, just fun, fun fun, fun. This is the Bubbler's gift to you.**

**Ladybug:** **_[to the kids]_ ** **Don't worry, your parents will come back. I'll see to it.** **_[to the teen]_ ** **You take care of them in the meantime.** _(she runs off)_

**Kids and teen: (cheering) Yay! Go, Ladybug!**

" Yay, that is MY GIRL" says Alya.

**Scene: Agreste Mansion.**

_Adrien eats lunch alone in the big dinning room._

**Adrien:** _(he stands up and sarcastically says)_ **Wow! That was a birthday lunch break to remember. Yay!** _(he walks into the foyer and stops in the middle of it)_ **Nathalie? Father?** _(he looks down with a sad expression, and then walks outside to a crowd of his classmates cheering)_

"Loving the sarcastim, dude" states Nino trying to make Adrien feel better.

**Various teenagers: Yay! Woo! Happy Birthday!**

**Bubbler:** _(standing on top of a bubble)_ **Hey, hey, hey, birthday boy. Guess what? Daddy's gone. While the cat's away, the mice will play.** _(Adrien looks at the Bubbler with a strange expression until he realizes)_

**Adrien: Nino?!**

"You recognized me really fast..." remarks Nino.

"I didn't do anything about it though." Adrien replied disappointed in himself, " I am sorry Nino".

**Bubbler: The Bubbler's brought all yo homies together for one single-...ole purpose, to ce...le...brate!**

**Teenagers: YEAH!** _(The Bubbler jumps down from the bubble into a DJ booth)_

**Bubbler: Let's get this party started!** _(everyone cheers and he begins to play music, and people start to dance. Adrien looks surprised and runs back into his house)_

**Bubbler: Come on, everybody, I brought you here to party!** _(pan over the teens' dancing, but looking sad)_ **So dance or you'll join the adults up in the sky! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!** _(fireworks shoot out)_

**Scene: Hawkmoth's lair**

**Hawk Moth: It won't be long before Ladybug and Cat Noir show up to meet their doom! Mwah HAHAHAHAHAHA!**

**Scene: Adrien's room.**

_Adrien looks at his ring. Plagg climbs up to his shoulder._

**Plagg: What's your problem? Relax! You're getting the party you've always wanted.**

**Adrien: But Nino's been akumatized I've gotta help him!**

**Plagg: You may never get this chance again! C'mon, let's have a little fun while your father's away, then we'll save Nino, trap his akuma, and all will be good** _.(Adrien turns and looks sad)_

**Adrien: Okay, you're right. This might be the first day in my life that I actually get to do what I want for once.**

" Are you crazy why would you listen to your kwami, you should have done the right thing " shouted Marinette. Adrien just muttered under his breath, " It is not my fault i am stuck with Gabriel Agreste as a dad and Plagg as a kwami".

**Scene: Rooftops.**

_Ladybug is running towards the fireworks._

**Ladybug:** **_[to herself]_ ** **It's you and me Bubbler.** _(Cut to the Agreste Mansion. Everyone is dancing and Adrien is enjoying himself)_

**Adrien: Yeah!** _(Walks over to a sad-looking Rose)_ **Hey, nice party, I guess, since it's my first one.** _(Rose smiles and gives him two thumbs up and then keeps dancing and looking sad. Adrien notices this, he turns around and sees everyone dancing but with a grim expression)_

"That was scary." Rose gasps remembering the party.

_(Cut to Chloé motioning Sabrina to do something near the DJ booth)_

**Sabrina:** _(frightened)_ **I'm requesting a slow dance.**

**Bubbler: It's a bit early for that, isn't it?**

**Chloé: Ugh.** _(she shoves Sabrina down and puts on an innocent face)_ **It's for Adrien. His first slow dance. Mm?** _(makes hearty eyes)_

**Bubbler: OH! You know it, girl.** _(he changes the music to slow dance music and people pair up and keep dancing and looking sad. Chloé walks up to Adrien)_

" Dude I thought you should were my friend" said Adrien fake glaring at Nino, who looked embarrassed about his behaviour.  
 **Adrien: Is it me, or does everyone seem a bit weird?**

**Chloé: Forget about them, let's go dance, c'mon.** _(Cut to the balcony. Ladybug watches the Bubbler going to change a record and at Chloé and Adrien dancing. Chloé tries to kiss him, but Adrien looks uncomfortable. Ladybug looks surprised)_

"Take a hint, Chloe he is not intrested." Said Alya but Chloé just huffed.

**Ladybug: There is no way this is happening. LUCKY CHARM!** _(The lucky charm superpower gives her a record)_ **A record?**

"Oh looks like somebodies jealous." Alix says.

_Ladybug looks out and her thinking vision shows her the empty record spot in the DJ mixer, the volume modifier and a ledge on the building across the street. Ladybug chuckles, then throws the record. It hits the ledge, bounces over to the DJ booth, hits the volume all the way up, lands on the empty spot and begins to play dance music again. Everyone breaks their pairs and keeps dancing. Adrien moves away from Chloé. The Bubbler realizes that the music changed_

**Bubbler: Dude! Who just hijacked my mix?**

**Ladybug: Yours truly.** _(Ladybug's earring beeps)_ **Better bug out quick before I change back to normal.**

_(She jumps out of the balcony to the outside of Agreste Mansion)_ **Spots off.** _(She changes back to normal, Tikki comes out of the earrings and lands on her hands)_

**Tikki: Marinette!**

**Marinette: It was an emergency.**

**Tikki: Yeah, if by emergency you mean jealousy. You know what happens once you use your Lucky Charm. You only have minutes before...**

**Marinette: I turn back, I know. But I figured, the Bubbler, he's not going anywhere, we have time to get you some food to get your energy back up. Then, we'll get right back out there, I promise.** _(She puts Tikki in her purse, enters the party and starts looking around. She heads to the food table, grabs some cookies and puts them in her purse for Tikki.)_ **I've got to find a place where I can transform, fast.**

**Alya: Where have you been, girl? I was so scared something had happened to you.**

**Marinette: Me too!** _(they hug)_

**Alya: I'm sure Ladybug and Cat Noir will show up in a minute to save us all, they never failed us. Meanwhile come with me, I've got something for you.**

**Marinette: Uh, there's something I've got to do first.**

**Alya: It's about Adrien.**

**Marinette: Okay.**

**Tikki: Marinette, the Bubbler.**

**Marinette: Okay, okay, in a sec. (she runs after** **Alya)**

"You give in to easy." Alix remarks smiling at how fast Marinette changed her mind when Adrien was involved.

"Trust me I know!" Marinette replied rolling her eyes.

**Scene: Nathalie Sancoeur's office.**

_Alya and Marinette sneak in. They see Marinette's gift on Nathalie's desk._

**Alya: Look! Now you can sign your gift.** _(Marinette gasps)_

**Marinette: Ah, Yes!**

_(Cut back outside. Ivan is not dancing)_

**Bubbler: Hey, you. Why aren't you having fun?**

**Ivan: None of your business.**

**Bubbler: Then, I'm going to make it my business.** _(He chuckles and takes out his bubble sword)_

_(Cut back to Nathalie's office. Marinette is signing a post-it)_

**Marinette: "Love, Marinette." There.** _(She sticks it to the present and gives the present a kiss)_

**Tikki: Right, we're good. Spots on, Marinette.**

**Marinette: I can't do it now, Alya's here.**

Alya shakes her head at herself, "How in the world did I never notice?" she asks.

**Alya: What'd you say?**

**Marinette: Go ahead. I'll meet you in the yard.** _(Alya leaves and Marinette lets out a sigh of relief. Behind her Ivan can be seen in a green bubble through the window)_ **NO! You were right Tikki, I never should've waited this long.**

"Me neither." Adrien mutters to himself.

_(Cut back to outside. Adrien is on top of the DJ booth and has a mike)_

**Adrien Agreste: Hey, Paris, how you doing?**

_He raises the mike in excitement but people don't really respond and still look sad. The Bubbler, behind Adrien, threatens everyone with his bubble sword and then they cheer. Adrien jumps out and Ladybug can be seen on the roof_

**Adrien: Ladybug?** _(She throws her yoyo and it hits the power strip and unplugs everything. Ladybug retracts her yoyo)_

**Ladybug: Sorry, Bubbler, but the party is over.**

**Bubbler: Why you gotta be like that?**

**Ladybug: You made all the adults disappear, that's why! And now you're imprisoning anyone who isn't having fun.** _(Adrien runs into his house)_

**Bubbler: You are not going to bust out my party!** _(He takes out his bubble sword and throws 2 bubbles at her, which she deflects. The crowd scatters. Cut to Adrien in his room)_

**Adrien: I think I've been a complete idiot.**

"Don't think, you have." Nino comments knowing that his friend is finally going to do something to safe him.

**[Transformation Sequence]**

**Adrien: Plagg, claws out!** _(Adrien turns into Cat Noir)_

_Cut to Ladybug and The Bubbler fighting. Ladybug throws her yoyo at one of his bubbles, but it just back toward her. Enter Cat Noir, he hits the yoyo with his staff and the yoyo goes up in the air_

**Cat Noir: Looks like I made it just in time.**

**Ladybug: I had it under control,** _(the yoyo falls on Cat Noir's head),_ **but, thanks.**

A small swarm of laughter fills the room at duo's interaction, Adrien finds himself wishing that it could be like that all the time but not sure if she would ever talk to him again.

**Hawk Moth:** **_[from his lair; to The Bubbler]_ ** **Get the Miraculouses. I want those powers, NOW!**

_The Bubbler throws a stream of small red bubbles to Ladybug and Cat Noir, and they fight them. The bubbles turn green and they start circling around them, some sticking to them, until they are both captured in one big bubble. Ladybug forces the bubble as the Bubbler laughs_

**Bubbler: Give me your Miraculouses before you run out of air.**

**Ladybug: Dream on, Bubbler.**

**Bubbler: Total party poopers, just like adults.**

**Ladybug: Kids need adults.**

**Bubbler: False, kids need freedom, fun, let loose and live it up. Adults are controlling and bossy.**

**Ladybug: But adults keep children safe and protected. They care for their kids, they love them!**

**Cat Noir:** **_[to himself]_ ** **Most adults do anyhow.** **_[to Bubbler]_ ** **You must bring the adults back!**

"You poor thing." Alya says softly giving her friend a half hearted smile.

**Bubbler: Nope, never. Know what, since you care so much about these adults, why don't you go float with them for a while?** _(He runs at them and kicks the bubble high up into the sky. Ladybug and Cat Noir scream, and the teenagers gasp)_

**Hawk Moth:** **_[from his lair; to The Bubbler]_ ** **What do you think you're doing Bubbler? You're supposed to seize their Miraculouses!**

**Scene: Green bubble up in the sky. Ladybug and Cat Noir are trying to burst the bubble.**

**Ladybug: Use your Cataclysm.**

**Cat Noir: Couldn't you have said that five hundred feet ago?**

"He's gotta point." Max points out.

**Ladybug: We can't stay stuck in this bubble together forever.** _(Cat Noir smirks and wiggles his eyebrows suggestivly, Ladybug facepalms)_

Alya laughs lightly, "Girl, I still cant believe you've been rejecting Aiden this whole time?" she giggles at her friend who rolls her eyes in amusement.

**Cat Noir: CATACLYSM!** _(He touches the bubble and it bursts. They start falling_ **)**

**Ladybug: Should we see if you land on your feet this time?**

**Cat Noir: No, thanks!**

**Ladybug: Your stick, there!** _(She points to the Eiffel Tower)_

**Cat Noir: Got it!** _(He throws his staff so hard it gets stuck in the Eiffel Tower. Ladybug takes his hand)_

**Ladybug: Hang on!** _(She throws her yoyo, it snatches around the Cat Noir's staff and they swing and land safely)_

**Cat Noir: Good thing cats aren't afraid of heights.**

**Ladybug: We've got to get to his bubble sword, that's got to be where the akuma is.** _(Cat Noir's ring alert sounds)_

**Cat Noir: Better hurry.**

**Scene: Agreste Mansion front.**

_The Bubbler tries to get the party going again._

**Bubbler: Where is everybody? Get out here and party!**

**Ladybug: Sorry to burst your bubble.**

"So when I do it its annoying but when you..." Adrien huffs glaring at the screen.

**Alya:** **_[from the crowd]_ ** **Ladybug!** _(All the teens start to cheer her)_

**Ladybug: No one wants to party with you anymore, Bubbler.**

**Bubbler: What's wrong with all you guys!? Why you gotta be such haters!?** _(He grunts, takes out his bubble sword and captures all the teens in bubbles)_

**Ladybug and Cat Noir: NOOO!**

**Bubbler: Outer space is the next stop for your precious peeps, and they're never coming back!**

_The Bubbler jumps from roof to roof and Ladybug and Cat Noir persue him. The Bubbler flies to the Eiffel Tower, Ladybug and Cat Noir start climbing it while he throws explosive bubbles at them. Cat Noir's ring alert sounds again, he lost his last toe_

**Cat Noir: I'm gonna switch back soon, hurry.**

**Ladybug: LUCKY CHARM!** _(The lucky charm superpower gives her a big wrench)_

**Cat Noir: Your... plumbing skill is gonna help us out?** _(Ladybug shrugs and then The Bubbler throws more explosive bubbles at Cat Noir. He dodges them, ending up atop a metal structure)_

"Was that really necessary Dude?" Nino asked turning to look at the blond teen. Adrien only smiled and shrugged.

**Cat Noir: Could use a little work, is that all you got?** _(Ladybug begins thinking and her thinking vision shows her a vent, a vent pipe, the screw connecting them, and the wrench)_

**Ladybug: Got it!** _(She runs towards the pipe while Cat Noir is still dodging bubbles. She loosens the screw and the pipe comes off. It goes up to where Cat Noir is)_ **Cat Noir, cover me!** _(Cat Noir takes the pipe)_

**Cat Noir: Go on!** _(The Bubbler throws more bubbles at him, but the air flowing from the pipe deflects them)_

_The Bubbler raises his bubble sword once again to throw more bubbles, but Ladybug throws her yoyo and it snatches around sword, taking it out of his hands to hers. She breaks the sword in half with her knees. The akuma flies out of the sword_

**Ladybug: Get out of there you nasty bug. No more evil-doing for you little akuma.** _(She opens her yoyo and it glows pink_ **) Time to de-evilize!** _(She swings it around, captures the akuma and closes it)_ **Gotcha.** _(She opens the yoyo again and the akuma is purified)_ **Bye-bye little butterfly. MIRACULOUS LADYBUG!** _(She throws the wrench up in the sky and the Miraculous cleansing light returns every adult to safety. The Bubbler falls on his knees, the black smoke covers him and he turns back to Nino)_

**Nino: Who? Dude** _.(Ladybug and Cat Noir bump their fists)_

**Ladybug and Cat Noir: Pound it!**

**Scene: Hawkmoth's lair**

**Hawk Moth: You can't run forever Ladybug, and when I catch you, I will crush you, I will DESTROY YOU BOTH! (His window screen closes)**

**Scene: Nathalie Sancoeur's Office**

**Gabriel:** **_[on the intercom]_ ** **Nathalie? Did my son like his gift?**

**Nathalie: Actually, I was going to check right away sir.**

**Gabriel: Good** _.(He disconnects)_

**Nathalie:** _(She despairs, looks around and takes Marinettes' gift. She sighs, crumples up and throws away Marinette's post-it note in the garbage. She goes to the dinning room where Adrien is eating)_ **A birthday present, from your father.**

**Adrien: Thank you. I mean, please say thank you to my father for me.** _(Nathalie nods. And Adrien looks happily at the gift)_

'I mean say thank you to Marinette Adrien thinks .

**Scene: Outside school**

**Chloé:** _(Screaming at Sabrina in public)_ **What do you mean not for a week?**

**Sabrina:** _(scared)_ **There were no adults yesterday to deliver it.**

**Chloé: So what? Ridiculous, utterly ridiculous!** _(She storms inside followed by Sabrina)_

**Alya:** **_[to Marinette]_ ** **Ha ha, serves Chloé right.**

"Serves Chloe right." Marinette says with her best friend on the screen most of her class laughing.

**Adrien: Hey girls!** _(He gets out of the limousine, wearing a scarf)_

**Marinette:** **_[to Alya]_ ** **Hey, that's my scarf! He's wearing my scarf.**

**Adrien:** **_[to Nino]_ ** **Hey, dude.**

**Alya: Yo, nice scarf, Adrien. Off the chain.**

**Adrien: Yeah, can you believe my dad got this for me? (Marinette looks surprised) He's so awesome. He's been giving me the same lame pen for three years in a row.**

**Nino: Wow, I guess anyone can change. Adults can be cool when you least expect it.**

"Except he didn't..."Adrien says sadly to himself looking over to Marinette who didn't seem to be focused on the show.

**Adrien: Speaking of adults, I know my father said you were a bad influence but...**

**Nino: We're good, Adrien, don't sweat it. We're buds. Always and forever.**

"Aww, Nino who knew that you were that amazing of a friend ." Alya cooed at Nino.

**Alya:** **_[to Marinette]_ ** **You gotta tell him you were the one who knitted the scarf.**

"You knitted it Marinette..... and bragged in front of you, I feel so bad." Said Adrien. " It .... is fine" Marinette stuttered not really paying Adrien any attention.

**Marinette: But he seems so happy about his dad. I don't want to spoil it for him.**

**Alya: Aw, Marinette.** _(They hug)_ **You're amazing, girl. You know that, right? And** **some day Adrien will figure it out too. Promise.** _(the bell rings and everyone walks in_ **)**

"I already have" thought Adrien.

**THE END.**

"Let's move onto the next episode" said Emma.


	4. Theme Song

**Emma POV:**

"Okay so before we continue watching the rest of the episodes I just wanted to show you your theme song!!!!" I screamed.

My mum (Marinette) looked horrified I guess she remembers writing it, I giggled. My dad (Adrien) looked shocked but amused.

" Wait, do you mean to tell me that my best friend has her own theme song !!!" shouted Aunt Alya. " ya my mum does, that is how cool she is " I said with a wide smile because of my aunt's excitement. My aunt squealed.

**Marinette** _(speaking)_ **:**

**In the daytime, I'm Marinette,**

**Just a normal girl with a normal life.**

**But there's something about me that no one knows yet,**

**'Cause I have a secret.**

"let me guess your a superhero" Alix stated sarcastically.

**Marinette** _(singing)_ **:**

**I live a life that's full of fun,**

**That keeps me sharp and on the run.**

**When evil comes, I find a way**

**To use my force and save the day.**

Chloe huffed, " I can sing better than that". she started to 'sing' but it sounded more like screaming goat well that is what I thought. Most of the class clinged at her horrendous voice. I couldn't take it any more " SHUT UP CHLOE, I STILL NEED TO HEAR AFTER THIS SO PLSSSS STOP OR ELSE!!!!!" I let the threat hung in the air and she finally shut up so I  continued the song.

**Uh-uh-oh**

**Life's got me spinning 'round.**

**Uh-uh-oh**

**My feet are off the ground.**

**Uh-uh-oh**

**And when the sun goes down,**

**You better hang around!**

**Chorus:**

**It's Ladybug! Jumping above!**

**The power is on when things go wrong!**

**It's Ladybug, the lucky charm!**

**The magic is on, always so strong!**

**Adrien:**

**They look at me and think I'm cool.**

**I'm Cat Noir. At night I rule.**

**My ring is charged with energy.**

**My claws are out, just watch and see.**

"DUUDDDE your singing i thought you said that you didnt sing" shouted Nino." I normally dont but i guess that this is an exception" replied Adrien."whatever dude" said Nino.

**Uh-uh-oh**

**Oh no, you'll never know.**

**Uh-uh-oh**

**My force will only grow.**

**Uh-uh-oh**

**And when the moon is out,**

**You better hang around!**

**Marinette :**

**Another day, I'm back at school**

**I think about him, he's so cool**

**He looks at me, I look away**

**But does he see me anyway?**

Most of the girl's from my mum's class cooed and awed.

**Oh-oh-oh!**

**He's got me spinning around**

**Oh-oh-oh!**

**My feet are off the ground**

**Oh-oh-oh!**

**And when the sun goes down,**

**That's what I become...**

**Chorus:**

**Miraculous! Simply the best!**

**Up to the test when things go wrong!**

**Miraculous, the luckiest!**

**The power of love, always so strong!**

**Adrien :**

**I am a cat, just chillin' out**

**But in the night, she's all that I think about**

"Don't you think about her during the day too? I mean if it is not anything else it is all about ladybug" said Nino. Adrien blushed bright red and hissed to Nino, " shut up Nino".

**I feel so strong when she's around,**

**She picks me up when I am down**

**Oh-oh-oh!**

**Oh no, you'll never know**

**Oh-oh-oh!**

**My love can only grow**

**Oh-oh-oh!**

**And when I see her smile**

**That's when she becomes...**

**Chorus 2x**

**Adrien:**

**Miraculous, you are the best!**

**Ohhh!**

**Singers:**

**Miraculous, the luckiest!**

**The power of love, always so strong!**

**Miraculous!**

Most of the class exclaim in cheers. 'It really is an awesome song', I thought.


	5. The Pharaoh

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marinette moves back and they may start talking.

** Marinette's POV: **

'Maybe I should go and sit next to  Adrien, it might help me see Chat Noir and Adrien as the the same person'. I got up and walk back to my seat in the front, my future daughter ( SQEUAL I HAVING A DAUGHTER WITH ADRIEN) and Alya gave me approving nodes, Nino seemed happy that i had moved back. As i sat down I looked over at Adrien and realised that he was so deep in thought that he didn't notice me, maybe i can get used to this and then i could ask him to talk after this episode' I thought.

" I think it is time for me to start the next episode but first i have to bring in two people, drum roll please as i introduce ......... ( I can't believe Nino and Kim actually gave her a drum roll she total seemed like she was kidding) Rose and Juleka.

All of a sudden i actually felt pretty bad, i had been caught up in my own life to notice two of my classmates missing. I helped them settle down, them seemed comfortable enough. I turned and sat back in my seat as Emma started the show.

**Adrien's POV: ( A/N; Hahaha I bet you didn't see this one coming )**

I noticed when Marinette sat in the seat next to me, I was in shock and I just pretend to be deep in thought but then again I was happy that she seemed to have made progress maybe I could talk to her after this episode.

**Third Person POV:**

** Scene: Dupain-Cheng House.  **  
_Alya is seen vlogging in Paris._

**Alya** _(from a video)_ **: Don't blink now, 'cause we are live from Paris. Yo peeps, Alya here, bringing you the one and only Ladyblog.** _(Helicopter noises)_ **Huh? What is that?** _(Ladybug flies by, hanging on to her yo-yo, tied to a helicopter. She drops a book)._

"Where were you even keeping that book?" Alya askes trying to recall if Marinette's Ladybug suit had any pockets. **  
**

**Ladybug in action. Hang on 'cause we're going for a ride.** _(Alya runs over and picks up the book)_. **Freak out! What you got here is no ordinary book, it's a tenth grade history book. And I should know, 'cause I've got this very same book. Could our very own Ladybug be a high school student, in real life? Whoa!**

**Marinette: I told you from day one Tikki, I'm a total klutz!**

**Tikki: What's done is done, we can't change what happened. We can only move forward.**

"You sound like a fortune cookie." Plagg quips in annoyance glancing at the other kwami with boredom.

"I was trying to be helpful." Tikki replied crossing her arms,

**Alya must not find out who you are. You know how persistent she can be with her blog totally dedicated to Ladybug.**

**Marinette: But how? Maybe I'm not cut out for this whole Ladybug thing.**

"Are you kidding you amazing?" Adrien remarks smiling brightly at Marinette who blushes in response. **  
**

**Tikki: You are the chosen one Marinette. It will all work out, trust me. Everyone has a past they can learn from.** _(Tikki types on the computer)_ **This will show you why.**

**Marinette: An exhibition at the Louvre? On the pharaoh Tutankhamun? What does that have to do with my book and Alya?**

**Tikki: You must persuade Alya to go there with you, and make sure she brings the book. You'll tell her you found out something about Ladybug.**

**Marinette: At the museum?.**

**Tikki: You'll see!**

"Yeah see me get kidnapped by a crazy pharaoh." Alya huffs glaring at Tikki on 

"I didn't know that was going to happen." Marinette replies with an eye roll.

**Marinette: Well, I don't know how I'm gonna convince Alya to go to an Egyptian exhibit, much less convince her that I'm not Ladybug!**

**Tikki: She will be interested, and so will you. Promise .**

** Scene: Louvre **

_Alya and Marinette are going into the Louvre museum._

**Alya: Can you believe it? All I gotta do is find to do who this history book belongs to and BAM, I figure out Ladybug's true identity; I'm so on this one.**

**Marinette: You really think you could figure out who Ladybug is from a textbook that every high school student owns?**

  "She has a point." Max points out.   **  
**

**Alya: Yep. 'Cause our school is the only school that uses that book! HA! So, all I gotta do is find out which girl in tenth grade lost her history book last week. There are 43 girls, not counting myself–**

**Marinette: 42! Not count you... or me.**

  "Nice try." Kim remarks laughing at her classmates attempt at playing innocent.   **  
**

**Alya: Hm, yesterday somebody didn't have their textbook in class.**

**Marinette:** _(worried)_ **Uh- I left it at home. You know how I always forget my stuff.**

  "That's true." said Alya, " She constantly looses things everywhere.

"That is so not true", said Marinette blushing a bright red.  **  
**

**Alya: Hmm...** _(chuckles)_ **Just messing with you Marinette. Of course I'll only drop you from my investigation when you bring your history book back to class.**

_(Jalil runs between Alya and Marinette carrying a folder full of papers. He pushes through them and trips over. His medallion falls, he picks it.)_

  "Such a gentleman." Alya rolled her eyes while watching herself be shoved aside. _  
_

**Jalil: It's not broken!**

**Alya: Uh, I'm ok too, thanks for asking.**

**Jalil: I'm sorry, hey you're in the same grade as Alix, right? I'm her older brother, Jalil Kubdel. So you're into Tutankhamun too?** _(looks up)_ **Dad!**

Marinette stated,"You guys are nothing alike." looking between Alix and Jalil on the screen.

"I know! I can't believe were related sometimes." Alix shouted in agreement.

**Alya: Weird. So again girl, why are we here? This exhibit's got something to do with Ladybug? For reals?**

**Marinette: Well–** _(she looks at Tikki in her purse. Tikki points at an egyptian papyrus)_ **Yeah, it's over there.** _(She takes Alya over to it)_

** Scene: Adrien's room **

_Adrien Agreste is watching a video from the Ladyblog._

**Alya** _(from video)_ : **Hang on, 'cause we're going for a ride. Freak out! What you got here is no ordinary book, it's a tenth grade history book. And I should know, 'cause I've got this very same book. Could our very own Ladybug be a high school student, in real life?**

**Adrien: That's crazy! What are the odds that we have the same textbook? Maybe we even go to the same school!**

  "You do." Nathaniel deadpans looking sadly at his classmate's love sickness  towards Marinette,            ' Maybe he does deserve her'. **  
**

**Plagg: Don't you think you know her then?** _(eats his Cheese)_ **Why bother yourself with ladies when you could be enjoying this?**

"Plagg you know nothing about love." Tikki said.

Plagg rolled his eyes in annoyance, "And you do?" he shot back, Tikki just huffed and turned away.

" OMG your just so cute " Rose sqeacked.

**Adrien: For one, ladies smell about a thousand times better than that cheese. And they're much better-looking.**

**Plagg: Say it yourself. Your loss.**

**Adrien: My only loss is my appetite.**

"My too" muttered most of the theatre.

** Scene: Louvre **

_Marinette and Alya are still on the exhibition._

**Alya: Come on, tell me what it is already!**

  "I would've if I had known." Marinette mutters playfully glaring at Tikki and Alya.   **  
**

**Marinette: No, no, cause... it wouldn't be a surprise...for you and me.**

_(Marinette and Tikki look at an ancient Egyptian papyrus)_

**Jalil: I'm telling you, father, it's right there in the hieroglyphics. And excuse me. There, as you know, the one with the scepter is Tutankhamun, the first. And there, opposite is Nefertiti, his princess. There are exactly 100 mummies beside them. She died several years before him, and the sun god Ra took her as his goddess.**

**Mr. Kubdel: Yes, I know all that. I'm the director of this exhibition, remember?**

**Jalil: Then you also know that Tutankhamun wanted to bring his princess back to life, by offering the sun god a new wife. This seemed to illustrate the ritual he devised. Nobody has ever fully deciphered the hieroglyphics, but I have! It's a magic chant that needs to be recited in order to complete the ritual! I'm sure of it!**

**Marinette: He kinda reminds me of someone else with crazy ideas. You!**

  "Not crazy." Alya retorts crossing her arms, " Just very thoughtfully ideas". **  
**

**Alya: Hmph. You might think my theories about Ladybug are crazy, but you watch, girl, I'll prove you wrong.**

 "EXACTLY." shouted Alya, " Thank you so smart". "You know your talking to the screen write" Max looking at Alya strangly.  **  
**

**Mr. Kubdel: Jalil, these types of frescoes are almost always the illustration for a legend. They called it a legend for a reason...**

**Jalil: That's what everyone thinks. But I know it's real. I can prove it!**

**Mr. Kubdel: Really? Exactly how are you going to prove it?**

**Jalil: I just need to get my hands on Tutankhamun's scepter and recite the spell!**

**Mr. Kubdel: Are you serious? Don't even think of touching that scepter. I'd lose my job on the spot. It's a priceless historical object! Not a toy!**

**Jalil: Come on, dad! We have to try out the spell! What if Tutankhamun had found out how to bring people back to life?**

  "As cool as that would be its kind of creepy. " Sabrina shutters at the thought.   **  
**

**Mr. Kubdel: Listen, Jalil! That's enough! Get your head out of those papyrus scrolls and focus on the real world! This one!** _(leaves)_

** Scene: Hawk Moth's lair **

**Hawk Moth: There's nothing wrong with living out a fantasy. Espscially when I can make it a reality.** _(turns a butterfly into an akuma)_ **Fly away, my evil akuma, and transform that young man!**

** Scene: Louvre **

_Marinette and Alya are still on the exhibition. Marinette tries to figure out what the hieroglyphics on the papyrus say._

**Marinette: Uhhh... Ahhh...**

**Alya;** _(yawns) (takes the history book off her back)_

**Marinette: Gah! Put that down! I'm gonna show you the secret I found out about Ladybug!**

**Alya: Bout time. This better be blog-worthy.**

** Scene: Outside the Louvre **

_Jalil is upset, and an akuma infects him._

**Hawk Moth: Pharaoh, I am Hawk Moth. I have endowed you with the magical power of the ancient gods. You must do me a favor in return for this gift.**

**Jalil: My precious Nefertiti will come back to life!** _(Jalil turns into the Pharaoh)_

 "Oh, cool costume though." Kim says nodding in approval at Alix's brothers outfit. Alix pokes him and says under her breathe, " Stupid boy". _  
_

** Scene: Louvre **

_Marinette tries to figure out what the hieroglyphics on the papyrus say._

**Marinette: Uhhh.. Ahhh...**

**Alya: This thing's making my eyes hurt.**

**Marinette: Look closely! It is in there.** _(sees the Pharaoh)_ **Huh?**

 **Museum employee:** _(blows a whistle)_ **Hey, you!**

**Pharaoh: Tut, give me time!** _(his face changes. He traps the employee and the civilians in time bubbles, Marinette and Alya avoid one. Alya gets out and takes her smartphone)_

**Marinette: Alya, hide!**

**Pharaoh: Get out of here, trespasser!**

_(Marinette hides from the Pharaoh)_

**Marinette: Time to transform!**

_**[Transformation Sequence]** _

**Marinette: Tikki, spots on! Ha!** _**[Marinette turns into Ladybug]** _

Adrien grins excitedly at the screen blushing bright red not believe that his lady is also Marinette one of his first real friends and the girl sitting next to him.

Marinette rolls her eyes at the boy ' This boy is going to be the end of me', "Close your mouth you'll catch flies." She remarks.

"Or Ladybugs." The blond model smirks making the girl next to him  huff and glare at him.

 **Alya:** _(from video)_ **OMG. Coming to you live, Ladyblog viewers, I'm at the scene even before Ladybug of Chat Noir! This is insane!**

_The scene shifts to Adrien's room. Adrien and Plagg are watching Alya's video._

**Plagg: Wow! I love the face changes! You could use that one!**

**Adrien: Time to transform!**

**_[Transformation Sequence]_ **

**Adrien: Plagg, claws out!** **_[Adrien turns into Chat Noir]_ **

** Scene: Louvre **

_The Pharaoh steals the scepter and the papyrus._

**Ladybug: You know that's considered stealing.**

**Pharaoh: Actually, I'm taking back what rightfully belongs to me.**

**Ladybug: Maybe if you were the real Pharaoh, which you're not!**

**Alya: Look at Ladybug go! If I'm dreaming, don't wake me up!** _(Ladybug shoos her)_ **Ladybug waved at me! No way!**

_(Ladybug uses her yoyo to attack the Pharaoh, but he grabs the yoyo and swings Ladybug away, making her crash into a wall)_

**Pharaoh: Sekhmet, give me your strength!** _(His face changes. He uses his strength to bend the bars, but Cat Noir appears)_

**Chat Noir: How nice of you to hold the door open for me!** _(He attacks the Pharaoh, but the Pharaoh grabs him and throws him into a coffin)_

**Pharaoh: Enjoy your coffin!** _(laughs)_

**Alya:** _(recording)_ **This is hecka crazy! Keep your eyes peeled!** _(sees the Pharaoh)_ **Hiya!**

    "Yes, let's just greet the evil villain that's smart?!" Marinette scolds her friend worriedly.     **  
**

**Pharaoh: Your face. Fate has glazed you on my path. Come with me!**

 "That how you compliment a girl, "your face!" Kim laughs hisstarically.   **  
**

**Alya: Hey! Hands of the threads. I can walk myself!**

**Ladybug:** _(sighs)_ Seriously?! _(opens the coffin)_ **Let her go!**

**Chat Noir: Hiding behind an innocent bystander! You're weak, Pharaoh!**

**Pharaoh: I'm way more powerful than you are.** _(He uses his strength to close the bars and walks away)_

**Alya: And don't forget! All the latest behind-the-scenes are on my blog!**

**Chat Noir: That Alya is one brave chick.**

  "Thank you!" Alya says cheerfully   **  
**

**Ladybug: If my brave you mean bossy, feisty, and bold? Yup, that's her! Come on, get us out of here, Chat Noir!**

" I take great offence to that" Alya says, " But at the same time you describe me wonderfully".

**Chat Noir: Cataclysm!** _(uses his Cataclysm to rust the bars)_ **How are we gonna find them?**

**Ladybug: Alya's got a livestream on her blog!**

**Alya:** _(from video)_ **Hi, everyone! Alya here, liveblogging from the shoulder of the terrifying villain! Huge scoop to come, stay tuned!**

 **Chat Noir:** _(his Miraculous blinks)_ **Uhh, you go ahead. I'll join you as soon as my Miraculous is charged up again.**

**Ladybug: Hurry up. It's gonna take both of us to defeat him.**

**Alya: Hey!**

**Pharaoh: On to the next phase. Anubis, bring me mummies!** _(turns civilians into mummies)_ **Soon, we'll be together again, my Nefertiti! My long-lost love!**

**Alya: This is gonna be one major scoop! Uh, excuse me, Pharaoh, but, uh, what exactly is going on?**

**Pharaoh: I'm going to carry out the secret spell, to bring Nefertiti back!**

**Alya: Ahh, hmmm. Gotcha! You're talking about the spell on the papyrus, right?**

**Pharaoh: Correct! The 100 mummies and the offering!**

**Alya: Offering. What offering?**

**Pharaoh: To persuade the sun god Ra to give me my sweet princess, I must give him something in return. A pure soul!**

**Alya: Dude, that's hard to come by.**

**Pharaoh: But I've already found her! You look so much like her!**

**Alya: Say what?!**

**Pharaoh:** _(laughs)_

**Ladybug: Hold on, Alya!** _(Ladybug gets trapped in a time bubble)_ **Whoa! Oh, no, I ran right into one of those time bubbles!** _(slow motion)_ **I've got to get out of this!**

 "You sound hilarious!" Kim and Alix laugh as their classmates roll their eyes at the two's childishness. **  
**

**Alya: Ladybug, this is Alya, I just found out I'm the sacrificial offering to the sun god! Please hurry!**

**Ladybug: Hold on, Alya.** _(slowmotion)_ **I'm nearly there!**

**Plagg: Oh, do you seriously think this mumbo-jumbo with the sun and mummy stuff is gonna work?**

Alix groaned, " Oh I strongly agree with him imagine having to listen to them talk about it everyday it is horrible"." But isn't that your dad and brothers work" asks Mylene." Yes it is but doesn't mean it doesn't bore me to death" Alix replies.

**Adrien: You have no respect. Your batteries are charged up enough!**

**_[Transformation Sequence]_ **

**Adrien: Plagg, claws out!** **_[Adrien turns into Chat Noir]_ **

_(Chat Noir arrives, and bursts the time bubble Ladybug is trapped in)_

**Ladybug: Whoa!** _(Chat Noir catches her)_

**Chat Noir: Thanks for waiting around for me!**

 "Yes because it was totally her choice." Juleka retorts sarcasticly rolling her eyes, everyone but Rose and Nathaniel seemed shocked by the girl's sarcastic nature. **  
**

**Ladybug: No problem! We've gotta find the hidden akuma and free it before he sacrifices that poor girl!**

"Yes poor, poor Alya."  Chloe sneers causing the girl to huff in annoyance.

"It was for my blog, Chloe." She defends crossing her arms.

_(They arrive at the front door)_

**Ladybug: I don't see her or the Pharaoh.**

_(They reach the ceiling)_

**Chat Noir: Over there!**

** Scene: Outside the Louvre **

_The ritual is about to begin._

**Alya:** _(sees someone in the papyrus)_ **Whoa, back up! Who's that goddess chick with the black spots! There, on your papyrus!**

**Pharaoh: Ladybug, my sworn enemy! My nemesis may have kept me from carrying out my ritual 5000 years ago, but she will not stop Nefertiti from coming back to me this time!**

**Alya: Did you say...Ladybug 5000 years ago?!**

**Ladybug: Everyone does have a past they can learn from.**

**Chat Noir: Well, you don't look a day over 3000.**

**Ladybug: Now you know I am so much wiser than you.**

**Pharaoh: Oh, secret Ra, god of the sun, I Pharaoh, offer to thee a pure soul! The sacrifice for the return of Nefertiti! I bow to you, and present this gift with my mummies! In company, we pray to you the safe return of princess Nefertiti! Awaken, Nefertiti! Awaken! Awaken, Nefertiti! Awaken!**

**Mummies: Awaken, Nefertiti... Awaken...**

**Alya: Ladybug!**

**Ladybug: We've gotta save hher before he completes the ritual, or Alya will be gone, forever!**

**Chat Noir: What should we do?**

**Ladybug: Hold back the mummies while I take on the Pharaoh.**

**Chat Noir: Why do I have to deal with these freaks** **while you get to slip calmly round back?**

**Ladybug: Because I'm the only one who can capture his akuma, and because you are the bravest one out of both of us!**

"Of flattery smart move." Alya jokes.

"Please he'd do anything I asked, Chat is all talk." Marinette replied smirking at her partner who just pouted.

'We're playfully battering again maybe I can get through this' thought Marinette.

**Chat Noir: Sure.**

_(Ladybug swings away)_

**Chat Noir: I know you don't really think that, but I'll pretend you do.**

"See I knew you were just trying to get me to work." Adrien pointed out.

"Don't pretend you weren't secretly hoping I wasn't kidding." Marinette retorted rolling her eyes.

**Mummies: Awaken, Nefertiti, Awaken... Awaken, Nefertiti, Awaken...**

**Chat Noir: Hey there, you bunch of bandages! What do you say we wrap this up!**

**Alya: Chat Noir!**

**Pharaoh: Seize him!**

**Chat Noir: Is that really as fast as you can go?** _(jumps between lamps)_

**Pharaoh: Wait, this looks...like a trap!**

  "To slow!" Alix singsongs reminding everyone she is still there," It seems as if my bro had his brains taken away or didn't get smarter .   **  
**

_(Ladybug appears and rescues Alya)_

**Ladybug: Gotcha!**

**Pharaoh: Horus, give me your wings!**

**Alya:** _(recording)_ **Peeps, you just witnessed another insane feat from Ladybug! Thanks for saving my butt!**

**Ladybug: Oh, uh, you're welcome. But it's not over yet. Not until--**

**Alya: Not until Ladybug destroys the pendant containing the akuma, and turns everything back to normal! I pay attention.**

**Ladybug: The pendant! Good eye!**

**Alya:** _(sees the pharaoh)_ **Ahhh!**

_(The Pharaoh knocks Ladybug out, but she uses her yoyo to land safely)_

**Alya: Way to go, Ladybug!** _(The Pharaoh sees her, and throws her phone away)_ **No!**

"It's a phone." Nino deadpans.

"That was my new phone all my savings that things my life!" Alya says sturbornly. 

_(Ladybug catches the phone)_

**Pharaoh: You're not going to win this time, Ladybug!**

**Alya: Help me, Ladybug!**

**Pharaoh: Crush that insect!**

_(Ladybug is surrounded by mummies, and she witnesses that Alya is going to be sacrificed)_

**Chat Noir: What the ....?** _(sees a mummy is lifting a car, but Ladybug saves him)_

**Ladybug: Cat Noir! This way!**

_(The mummies follow them. Ladybug is in a bus, makes the mummies enter it, and Chat Noir lifts the bus)_

**Ladybug: We have to save Alya before she reaches the circle of darkness!**

**Pharaoh: You will not stop me from bringing Nefertiti back! I'll finish you off! Anubis, bring me mummies!** _(He zaps Ladybug an Chat Noir, but they avoid him. Ladybug uses his yo-yo to grab the Pharaoh, while Chat Noir tries to rescue Alya)_

**Pharaoh: Horus, give me your wings!** _(lifts himself and Ladybug into the air. While airborne, Ladybug grabs the Pharaoh's pendant, and drops it)_

 "You have to admit that's kind of cool he can change his powers like that." Adrien states. _  
_

**Ladybug: Chat Noir! The pendant! That's where the akuma is!**

_(Thay are about to grab the pendant, but the Pharaoh appears)_

**Pharaoh: Sekhmet, give me your strength!** _(his face changes. He uses his strength to make a sonic wave that knocks Ladybug and Chat Noir off. The mummies surround them)_

**Pharaoh:** _(grabs the pendant)_ **It's over.**

**Alya: Ladybug, save me!**

**Pharaoh: Oh, Ra, god of the sun, accept this humble offering and return the princess to ME!**

**Ladybug: Lucky Charm!** _(a Ladybug costume appears)_ **A Ladybug outfit?**

**Chat Noir: That's our last hope?**

_(Ladybug uses her thinking vision, and the earrings in the costume appear)_

**Ladybug: This offering isn't good enough for Nefertiti!**

**Alya: Hey! Thanks a lot!**

"Really?" Nino asks.

"What im totally a pure heart. I'd make an awesome offering. " Alya argues crossing her arms playfully.

"That is sooo not the point!" Nino replies with a laugh.

**Pharaoh: Too late, Ladybug! The ritual has begun!**

**Ladybug: Set Alya free and sacrifice me instead! Wouldn't that be the sweetest revenge? 5000 years later! After all, I'm the one who kept Nefertiti from you all these years!**

**Pharaoh: It's true that you make a much more precious offering than this mortal. Horus, give me wings!** _(his face changes, and he flies)_

**Alya: Seriously?** _(falls off)_ **Excuse you, but I make excellent sacrificing material!**

**Hawk Moth: Take her Miraculous! The earring!**

**Ladybug: You win, Pharaoh...** _(grabs the pendent)_ **You want my Miraculous! Go get it!** _(throws the fake earrings)_

**Hawk Moth: Get it!**

_(The Pharaoh grabs them, but he sees they're fake)_

**Pharaoh: A toy? You tricked me!**

**Ladybug:** _(punches the pendant and breaks it, releasing the akuma)_ **No more evildoing for you little akuma. Time to de-evilize!** _(catches the akuma)_ **Gotcha!** _(turns the akuma into a normal butterfly)_ **Bye bye, little butterfly. Miraculous Ladybug!** _(throws the Lucky Charm into the air, it explodes into a blast of energy, that turns everything back to normal. The Pharaoh turns back into Jalil)_

**Jalil: What happened?**

**Alya: Thanks, Ladybug! But, uh, I still gonna ask. How old are you, really?**

**Ladybug: Uh, much older than a high school student, that's for sure!** _(swings away)_

**Chat Noir: Don't you wanna know how old I am?**

**Alya: In a sec, looks like I'll be able to tell from myself.**

**Chat Noir:** _(runs away)_

**Alya:** _(laughs)_

** Scene: Inside the Louvre **

_Alya sees Marinette._

**Alya: Where have you been?**

**Marinette: You won't believe this! I got mummified!**

**Alya: Hope you weren't one of the ones trying to swap me for Nefertiti! Creepy!**

**Marinette: What?! You were almost sacrificed!**

**Alya: If it hadn't been for you I've never found out that Ladybug is at least 5000 years old!**

**Marinette: Hey! What a friend's for?**

**Alya: I still don't get it though, what was she doing with that tenth geade history textbook?**

**Marinette: Uh, she...she probably had to find out what's been going on for the past 50 centuries!**

**Alya: You're probably right. It's togh staying in the loop. Hey, Ladybug's text book! It's gone!**

**Hawk Moth: You might have gotten away this time, but I assure you, Ladybug. Some day, wherever you are, I will have your Miraculous, and you'll be nothing! Nothing at all!**

** Scene: Marinette's room **

_Marinette is talking with Tikki._

**Marinette: I don't get it. I know I'm not 5000 years old, so... Who exactly was that Ladybug in the Papyrus?**

**Tikki: Kwamis like me and superheroes like you have always existed!**

**Marinette: So...that wasn't you in the papyrus either?**

**Tikki: What do you think?**

**Marinette: You don't look 5000 years old.**

**Tikki: Well, I'm not! I'm older than that! I'm the kwami who's watched over every single Ladybug since the very beginning!**

  "But she's so cute." Rose gushes looking at tikki on the screen.  **  
**

**Marinette: You must have known much less klutzy Ladybugs than me, right?**

**Tikki: Every Ladybug is different.**

**Marinette: That's what I thought.**

**Tikki: Marinette, you are different. But different as in surprising, unpredictable and endearing. And very talented. You learned fast.**

**Marinette: Really?**

**Tikki: Yes.**

_(Marinette kisses Tikki on her forehead)_

**Tikki: You better get to sleep. Remember, you have that history test tomorrow!**

**Marinette: Oh yeah! Good thing it's on Ancient Egypt.**

**THE END.**  
  


"Um Adri- Mari-" them both say blushing as the looked at each other.

" You should go first Marinette" said Adrien. 

" No i think you should go first" Marinette replies.

" Okay I'll go I think it is time we have a talk" Adrien states with a serious face.

 

**A/N: I am so sorry that I didn't post earlier was really busy but try and post the next chapter as soon as I can. Oh and i will not use any swear words anymore.**

**Love Tami <3**

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! My name is Tami this is my second Fan Fiction. So pls bare with me not that experienced.  
> For all those reading this, you guys should please send in reviews and any ideas for my story.


End file.
